Youtube Rewind
YouTube Rewind es una serie de vídeos producidos, creados y actualizados por el canal oficial de YouTube. Los vídeos son un resumen y recapitulaciones de los vídeos de YouTube más populares del año. Cada año, la cantidad de celebridades de YouTube aparecen en el vídeo, así como la presentación de la serie, han aumentado considerablemente. Youtube Rewind 2010: Year in Review El primer vídeo de la serie se subió con el nombre de Youtube Rewind 2010: Year in Review, éste contenía el top 10 de los vídeos mas vistos en el año 2010, siendo el vídeo de "Bed intruser song" de Anthony Dodson y The Gregory Brothers el numero 1. Este Rewind cuenta solo con 2 millones de visitas. Youtube Rewind 2011 En el año 2011 el centro de atención fue Rebecca Black con su canción "Friday". La popularidad de Rebecca la llevo a ser la presentadora de este Rewind, que al igual que el del 2010, es solo un top 10. Este Rewind cuenta con 7 millones de vistas. Rewind Youtube Style 2012 En el año 2012, las canciones de Gangnam Style de Psy y "Call me Maybe" de Carlie Ray Jasper fueron la inspiración para este Rewind. A diferencia de los dos anteriores, varias estrellas de Youtube como Smosh, Jenna Marbels, Ryan Higa, La naranja molesta, y Minecraft hicieron apariciones especiales para este vídeo, incluyendo al mismo Psy. En el vídeo se hace referencia a las Elecciones presidenciales del 2012, a Felix Baumgartner y a la Nasa. Este Rewind cuenta hasta el momento con mas de 160 millones de vistas. Youtube Rewind: What Does 2013 Says? En 2013 el motivo del Rewind fue la canción de Ylvis "The Fox", "Get Lucky" de Daft Punk, "Gemtlemen" de PSY, "Can´t Hold Us" de Macklemore y Ryan Lewis, "We Can´t Stop" y "Wreacking Ball" de Miley Cirus, "Blured Lines" de Robin Thicke y el Harlem Shake. También se hicieron referencia al final de la serie Breacking Bad y se realizo en memoria de Talia Joy. Los Youtubers que aparecieron por primera vez fueron Epic Rap Battles of History, Laina y Kid President. Además fue la primera vez que aparecieron Youtubers de otros países como Inglaterra (Slowmo Guys), Suecia (PewDiePie) y de Francia (Porta Dos Mundos) y el mismo Macklemore hace una aparición especial junto con el grupo de K-pop Girls Generation. Hasta el momento este Rewind tiene mas de 103 millones de vistas Youtube Rewind: Turn Down for 2014 Este año las canciones usadas para el Rewind Fueron "Turn Down for What" de Dj Snake y Lil jon, "Bang Bang" de Jessie J, Ariana Grande y Nickie Ninaj, "Happy" de Pharel Wiliams, "Anaconda" de Nickie Ninaj, "Dark Horse" de Katie Perry y "Libre Soy" de la película Frozen. La moda de este año fue el Ice Bucket Challenge, sustituyendo al Harlem Shake, el juego Flappy Birds y el fenómeno de las Selfies. Los invitados famosos incluyen a Stephen Colbert, Jimmy Kimmel, John Oliver, y Conan O'Brien. Entre los nuevos Youtubers que aparecieron este año están Tyler Aoklie, Bethany Mota y Action Movie Kid, entre otros. Lo más relevante de este Rewind fue la aparición de youtubers de otros países como Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania y Japón, e incluso German Garmendia aparece por unos segundos representando a Latino américa. Hasta el momento cuanta con 92 millones de vistas. Youtube Rewind: Now Watch Me 2015 Las canciones usadas para este Rewind fueron: "What Do You Mean?" de Justin Bieber, "Watch Me" de Silenció, "Cheerleader" de OMI, "Can't Feel My Face" de The Weeknd y "Lean On" de Major Lazer y Dj Snake; a su vez se interpretaron actos virales del año incluyendo la Legalización del Matrimonio gay en Estados Unidos, el vídeo motivacional de Shia Lebouf "DO IT", clips del videojuego Five Nights at Freddy's, el fenómeno viral de El Vestido, el vídeo musical de Sia "Elastic Hearth", el aniversario de "Volver al Futuro", el vídeo sobre el amor de los esqueletos y la broma de las pelotas de plástico, a su vez hicieron un homenaje a los 10 años de YouTube, recreando varios vídeos virales de años anteriores como el Epic Split, Doble Reinbow, Charlie Bit my Finger y Evolution of Dance. Aparecieron más de 150 youtubers, donde destacan las participaciones de los hispanos HolaSoyGermán, Yuya, enchufeTv, Los Polinesios, Caelike, elRubiusOMG y Werebertumorro, quienes compartieron pantalla con youtubers asiáticos, hindúes, franceses, alemanes e italianos, teniendo como invitados al los cantantes OMI y T-Pain, al presentador John Oliver y a los ex-youtubers Ray William Jhonson y Fred. Hasta el momento es el Rewind más multicultural e internacional de todos, superando grandemente al Rewind del 2014. Youtube Rewind: The Ultimate 2016 Challenge El 7 de diciembre de 2016, fue estrenado el Rewind 2016 "YouTube Rewind: The Ultimate 2016 Challenge" en el canal de YouTube Spotlight, avisado previamente el pasado 5 de diciembre mediante un 'trailer'. El Rewind incluye a unos 200 youtubers; entre ellos: Pewdiepie, quien alcanzó los 50 millones en el 2016; MOX, Rosanna Pansino, MegdeAngelis, Lilly Singh, Yuya, Lele Pons, Willyrex, elrubiusOMG, CaElike, Enchufetv, Meredith Foster, Liza Koshy, LaurDIY, Germán Garmendia, entre otros. Como invitados especiales estuvieron Pikotaro, cantautor ficticio creado por el comediante japonés Daimaou Kosaka, el creador del vídeo musical viral «PPAP (Pen-Pineapple-Apple-Pen)», James Corden, con el popular Carpool Karaoke, 'The Rock' (Dwayne Johnson) y Charlamagne da god. Además de los youtubers en el vídeo anual de YouTube Rewind aparecen celebridades como Justin Bieber, Fifth Harmony, Nicky Jam y The Chainsmokers. Estos tres últimos formando parte de la lista de los vídeos musicales más vistos en la plataforma. En el vídeo se puede visualizar a los youtubers realizando los challenges más conocidos de este año como el Bottle flip challenge y se realiza un tributo a la serie hit del verano "Stranger Things", realizado por Dan&Phil, Este vídeo fue grabado en más de 18 países, siendo llamado "The Ultimate 2016 Challenge", el tema de YouTube Rewind 2016 trata de cómo los creadores pueden cambiar la realidad y engrandecer algunos elementos de sus vídeos. El portal describe al vídeo como un "Rewind Reality". Compuesto el remix por The Hood Internet, y por Major Lazer. El Rewind de 2016 ha destacado por haber sido el primer Rewind en superar en visitas al Rewind anterior del año anterior desde 2012. 'YouTube Rewind: The Shape of 2017' El 6 de diciembre de 2017 fue estrenado el Rewind 2017 "YouTube Rewind: The Shape of 2017" en el canal de YouTube Spotlight como suele ser desde sus orígenes, anunciado previamente el 4 de diciembre mediante un 'trailer'. El Rewind acoge a más de 200 youtubers; destacan entre ellos: Experimentos Caseros, Luisito Comunica, Markiplier, iJustine, Los Polinesios, CaELiKe, Lele Pons, Juanpa Zurita, Mariale, Enchufe.tv, Luisito Rey, Yuya, Werevertumorro entre muchos otros. Como invitados especiales se destacan a Luis Fonsi de la compañía de Daddy Yankee. En éste año representa todos los vídeos y elementos célebres de 2017, como el Shooting Stars, The Floor is Lava (El suelo es lava), el Fidget spinner o eventos como el Eclipse solar del 21 de agosto de 2017. Las canciones más destacadas fueron Despacito, Shooting Stars, Shape Of You, All Star, Rolex, entre muchas otras. En este vídeo, además, se incluyeron memorias del Atentado de Mánchester de 2017 y los diversos Terremotos de México de 2017. El remix fue compuesto por The Hood Internet y Marshmello. 'YouTube Rewind 2018: Everyone Controls Rewind' El 6 de diciembre de 2018 fue estrenado el Rewind 2018 "YouTube Rewind 2018: Everyone Controls Rewind" en el canal de YouTube Spotlight como suele ser desde sus orígenes, anunciado previamente el 3 de diciembre mediante un 'trailer'. El Rewind acoge a más de 100 youtubers; destacan entre ellos: Los Polinesios, Luisito Comunica, Ami Rodriguez, JukiLop, Julioprofe, Pautips, Lele Pons, Sofía Castro, entre muchos otros. Como invitados especiales se destacó a Will Smith en el cañón del colorado. En éste año representa todos los vídeos y elementos célebres de 2018, como la boda real entre Enrique de Sussex y Meghan Markle, #InMyFeelings Challenge, Japanese Foil Ball Challenge, Melting lipsticks, Muk-bang Challenge, el ASMR o eventos como la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 2018, Tesla Roadster de Elon Musk, el vídeo viral de un niño yodeleando la canción de "Lovesick Blues" de Hank Williams en un Walmart, entre otros. Las canciones más destacadas fueron High Hopes, Idol, Happier, I Like It, In My Feelings, Dame Tu Cosita, Movimiento Naranja y Baby Shark. En este vídeo, además, se incluyeron videojuegos como Fortnite. Si bien Everyone Controls Rewind recibió 2.1 millones de "me gusta", el 12 de Diciembre superó la cifra de 10 millones de dislikes, siendo éste el primer vídeo en alcanzar dicha cifra de desaprobación y convirtiéndose en el vídeo más odiado en la historia de YouTube a tan sólo una semana de su publicación, sustituyendo al videoclip musical Baby de Justin Bieber.78 'YouTube Rewind 2019: For the Record' El 5 de diciembre de 2019 fue estrenado "YouTube Rewind 2019: For the Record" en el canal oficial de YouTube. Sin embargo, no fue anunciado en el canal mediante un tráiler, sino que en Twitter, fue publicado un GIF mostrando lo que sera el YouTube Rewind. Incluso publicaron un meme, en el que YouTube promete que su Rewind no sera malo como el anterior. En este año, representa todos los vídeos y elementos celebres de 2019, como las canciones mas populares, sucesos como la boda entre PewDiePie y CutiePieMarzia, etc. Sin embargo, lo representan de modo casi similar a como lo hicieron con el YouTube Rewind 2010 y 2011, recopilándolos a modo de TOP 10. Tan solo 2 horas siendo estrenada, YouTube Rewind 2019: For the Record recibió críticas en su mayoría negativas; criticando el hecho de que sólo se recopilan momentos a modo de TOP, y de que muchos de esos momentos no hayan sido conocidos, o formado parte de la comunidad de YouTube. Por lo que por dicha razones como éstas, fue muy criticada por muchos. Lo que YouTube quería, más que nada, era producir un contenido que complaciese al público que en su momento le dio una ovación negativa al anterior Rewind, intentando de que este Rewind, se volviera en un buen rewind, consiguiendo todo el efecto contrario. Un dato a mencionar, es que se puede apreciar que en los comentarios, la mayoría tienen escrito la oración ''YouTube: “so in 2019 let’s see everyones like” // Everyone: “let's copy and paste everyone else's comments” ''a manera de burla. Curiosidades *En el Rewind del 2013, 2014, 2015 y 2016 aparecen anotaciones que te llevan a ver unos vídeos ocultos del rodaje. *DrossRotzank y Fernanfloo iban a aparecer en el Youtube Rewind 2015, pero por falta de tiempo no pudieron rodar sus apariciones. *El Rewind del 2014 hace referencia a la canción "La la la" de Shakira, es cuando toman las banderas y corren con ellas. *Jorge Ulloa (enchufeTv), Mariand Castrejon (Yuya) y Germán Garmendia (HolaSoyGermán) son los primeros youtubers latinos en aparecer en una miniatura de un Youtube Rewind, siendo éste el de 2015. *Originalmente Germán iba a aparecer en el Rewind del 2013, pero por razones desconocidas no pudo aparecer. Sin embargo hizo su aparición en 2014 y posteriormente en el 2015 y 2016. *La escena inicial donde PewDiePie rompe el techo y cae en la clase fue rodada en 4 ciudades diferentes: en Brighton, Reino Unido se grabó la parte donde PewDiePie rompe el techo falso. En Londres se graba la parte de los estudiantes bailando, en New York se grabó la parte de Apollos Hester hablando y en Los Ángeles se grabó al doble de PewDiePie cayendo, luego en la edición se junto las 4 grabaciones. *Youtube declaró que tenía la idea de incluir a otros Youtubers de Latinoamérica y España, como Werebertumorro, elRubius, Yuya, Willyrex e incluso a enchufeTv, ademas iban a aparecer especialmente Shakira, Wisin y Enrique Iglesias, pero por diferentes rezones solo se pudo incluir a Germán. Sin embargo varios youtubers latinos aparecieron en el Youtube Rewind 2015. *En el Rewind del 2015 se iban a hacer referencias a las películas más famosas del año, como "50 Sombras de Grey", "Ant-Man", "Jurasic World", "Mad Max" e "Intensamente", pero no se pudo llevar a cabo por problemas con los dueños de estas franquicias. Categoría:Youtube Categoría:2010 Categoría:Musica